Eyes On Me
by Lady-Rinoa14
Summary: 1 x R. AU. One-shot. He watches her play the piano every night with silent admiration. Little does he know that her eyes are already on him.


***Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Eyes On Me**

"_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Did you ever know that I had mine on you?"_

_~Eyes On Me by Faye Wong~_

* * *

><p>She had been playing the piano for almost two hours now. Her delicate fingers pressed gently on the smooth keys of the musical instrument endlessly for the enjoyment of people who came to watch her play. She was tired, oh yes she was. But she will not stop. Not yet. The tiredness from playing and her melancholic disposition were masked by her angelic smile as she continued to pour her heart out through the soft melody that made the audience's moods put to ease.<p>

Most of the females in the hotel lounge snuggled deeply on their leather seats, which were arranged in circles, around a circular white table, as they listened to the beautiful melody being played with a tinge of melancholy. The men, on the other hand, leaned on the tables as they watched the captivating blonde hotel pianist Relena Darlian on the stage in front.

Blessed with azure eyes, long flowing golden hair, a beautiful face and a gift in music, Relena Darlian had always been a main attraction of the Sanc Hotel. Sanc Hotel guests, both men and women alike, have always fancied going to the hotel lounge every night to watch and listen to Relena play the piano. In this time where war was prevalent, the people found solace in the music that the pianist goddess produced.

The usual duration of her piano-playing only lasts for an hour. Tonight, however, was an exception. As she continued to play, she often made swift glances to the audience for any sign of _him;_ there was none. No sight of him. And so she continued to play now with a disappointed look on her angelic face.

Relena closed her eyes as her fingers pressed on the piano keys with more emotion, also swaying her head to the melody in the process. When she opened her eyes seconds later, she slightly shuddered for a reason she did not quite understand. It was then that she turned her head to the audience once more and she felt her heart skip a beat when her eyes landed on the very person she had been waiting for.

On that moment, she felt immense joy and relief that were clearly felt through her uplifted spirits while playing as she looked away from the door. Relena smiled an honest smile and her music transitioned into an upbeat one, making the crowd bounce their heads in time with the beat.

Even as she played the piano and did not bother even once to glance by the door again, Relena felt _his _eyes on her like he regularly did every night; those Prussian eyes that she had been captivated by since he first came to watch her play. And Relena often found herself being so delighted at only the sight of _him._

It began on one evening such as this one when she had first laid eyes on him. He arrived with four friends that night and they were all dressed in a navy blue military uniform that apparently indicated them being soldiers of different country. _They must be off-duty, _she thought as her eyes hovered to the five handsome men with different heritage when they sat on the leather seats and chatted the night away.

_He _was with an American with long braided brown hair and blue eyes who seemed to be engaged in a happy conversation with a shorter Arabian man with platinum blonde hair who sat beside him. While the others were a Chinese who seemed to not pay attention to any of them as he leaned back on the seat and crossed his arms, together with a brown-haired Russian with emerald green eyes. _He, _on the other hand, sat in the middle of the four. Through the brief glances she gave them, she can make out that _he _was from Japanese descent with unruly brown hair and piercing Prussian blue eyes. Her breathing became irregular when she had fully absorbed just how attractive he was despite the cold look he displayed.

Relena had no idea what happened that night but she suddenly felt self-conscious in the way that _he _looked at her. In her years of playing the piano in the hotel, she was used to always being watched by the hotel guests as she played the instrument with full confidence and pride. However, this mysterious young man suddenly came and casted away her composure. He just... looked at her, Relena noticed. He did not bother to talk to his companions the whole night. He just sat there, with eyes so deep and mystifying, and an emotionless expression, which drew Relena to him even more.

It was unusual to feel this way, Relena thought, towards someone whom she had never really met. There were several people, who always came to listen to her piano-playing, and some of them even confessed their affection towards her, but she kindly turned them down. Now how was this man different from the rest? It was something that she had been struggling to find the answer to in order to put her heart to rest. Why and how can this mysterious, handsome young soldier be so alluring in spite of his looks that could kill?

When the soldier and his friends left that evening, Relena was slightly relieved that she no longer had to endure his scrutiny, but was slightly disappointed that she never even got his name nor even had the chance to talk to him. Much to her surprise, the soldier came back the next night with his friends, and the next night, and the night after that, until it pretty much became a habit to see him at every night. The more nights passed, the more she felt comfortable little by little at his cold gaze. But her intense curiosity still remained. The need to know more about this young man grew even more.

As much as she wanted to know more about this soldier whom she had been, admittedly, developing a crush on, her conservative self held her back from approaching him. And she cursed herself for feeling so abashed. Nevertheless, she continued to play. As the days passed, Relena realized that she was now playing for him. If she cannot speak with him nor touch him, she played the piano so that he will notice her, and that he will not take his eyes off her, that he will only look at her and only her.

Tonight, however, she feared that he will not come, so she stayed for long. But then she saw him by the door and all her fears were swept away. Once again turning her head to the crowd, she finally saw him seated on the leather seats on the front with his friends. Her heart skipped a beat once more at the sight of his face, but felt indifferent when she noticed something unusual in his gaze. His eyes were still deep and mysterious, but there was something new to them, something that she could not really make out, but she knew that it was something that bothered him. And it bothered her too.

Her finger missed to press one of the piano keys with her thinking, making the piece a mess for a while. All the while she heard the gasps and other sudden reactions of the audience with her mistake. And so Relena coolly concentrated in finishing her final piece for the night while hiding her embarrassment.

When she ended her piece, Relena stood up and bowed to the audience. The hotel guests applauded her performance for the night, and as they exited the hotel lounge one by one, Relena headed back to the piano to cover the keys. Just when she had done so, she heard footsteps from behind that seemed to be walking towards her. Wondering who it might be, Relena turned around and froze at the sight.

There _he_ was standing in front of her. The very person, who had been occupying her thoughts every single day, since he had entered this room for the first time, was standing in front of her, and at a very close proximity at that. He looked so handsome standing there with his navy blue uniform adorned with colourful square pins on the left side that represented his achievements in the military.

"Hi," said Relena as she tried to speak coherently. She saw the young soldier's friends smirk and cheer quietly behind _him_ as they spoke in hushed tones.

"Good luck, Heero!" the man with long braided hair yelled as he waved, and Heero nodded as a response.

_So his name is Heero, _Relena thought.

"Your performance was stellar as usual, Miss!" the same man with braided hair then said to her.

This brought a smile to Relena's lips. "Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"We did! Yeah, well we better get going now! Bye!" the man exclaimed as he patted the back of the Arabian blonde beside him. And with the four soldiers' departure from the lounge, only the two were left alone.

"Hi again," began Relena when the young man named Heero did not say anything.

"Hn." Heero nodded.

"Is something the matter?" asked Relena, wondering patiently what this soldier's purpose was in approaching her.

Heero shook his head slightly. He ran a hand along his ruffled mane to brush away his apparent nervousness. "You were amazing tonight. I just wanted you to know that."

It was the first time that Relena heard him speak and she felt like she wanted to melt at his deep and velvet voice. Moreover, his compliment flooded Relena's senses with happiness and she only replied with a stunned "Thank you."

Was that it? Relena wanted to hear more of his voice. "You come here often," she said to attempt a small talk.

The young man nodded. "I love listening to your music."

Relena blushed, "You flatter me."

Heero's expression softened and Relena cherished it greatly. "I'm not kidding. Were those your original compositions?"

A sad smile crept on Relena's features. "Yes. Yes, they are. If only I can sing them, though."

A curious look flashed on Heero's face, but before he can respond, Relena spoke again as she motioned to the nearest seats. "Please sit down."

They both sat side by side on the leather seats. Relena played with the fabric of her red dress when the soldier's thigh pressed against hers. Gathering her courage, she turned to face him and smiled. "My name's Relena, by the way. Relena Darlian." She held out her hand.

The soldier hesitantly and slowly lifted his own to hold Relena's. "Heero Yuy."

"Lieutenant?" Relena playfully asked.

"Captain." Heero smirked.

They let go of each other hands, and Relena patted her lap. "Well then, what brings Captain Heero Yuy to Sanc Hotel instead of just listening to me play?"

"No other reason."

"You don't mean that." Relena tried to shrug off the unusual sensation she felt. _Does he mean it?_

Heero half-smiled before looking away.

"Would you like to come to my room?" Relena then offered, sounding a bit hasty and nervous at the same time.

Seeing the surprised look that Heero gave, Relena stutteringly responded with her hands playing with each other in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. It's just that we can talk better there. You've always been coming here and there's something I want to tell you." She paused. "If that's... okay with you?" Relena casted her gaze downwards embarrassingly, until his hand held one of hers, which made her jump in surprise.

"It's okay with me," said Heero, his gaze softening. "I have something to talk about with you as well."

Relena gave him a smile and nodded. The voice at the back of her head was screaming with delight, and she found it hard to believe that she was conversing with this soldier whom she had always admired."Right, I'll go ahead then to tidy up the place. Just ask the lady at the front desk for my room number."

"Alright." Heero let go of her hand and watched as she turned her back on him and exited the lounge, her long flowing sleeveless red dress seemed to glide with her.

* * *

><p>It did not take long until he made it to her room. Apparently, Relena Darlian had a regular room in one of the suites in Sanc Hotel, and the young solider suddenly felt out of place. But he knocked on the door anyway and was greeted with a smiling Relena, who was still clad in her red dress.<p>

She let him in her tidy room where a huge bed with red sheets was against the wall on the right, beside the bedside drawer and a small refrigerator. On the opposite side of the bed was the closet and dresser where several music sheets were neatly piled up. And on one corner was a table sandwiched by two chairs. The thick red drapes of the glass window on the farthest wall were swung at the sides to let the moonlight add illumination in the room.

"Your favourite color is red," stated Heero as his eyes hovered on the carpeted floor.

"I'm that obvious?" Relena giggled as she closed the door and stood beside him.

Heero's lips curved up a little. "A bit."

"Thanks for coming," said Relena. Her hands were on her back, trying to hide her nervousness at the fact that the person whom she had always admired, whom she had been looking at since he first stepped on the lounge, was in _her _room of all places. What brought about her inviting him so suddenly to her room? She did not know. But then again, it was him who first approached her, right? For what reason? Now _that _was what she had to find out.

Heero turned to her and shook his head. "Not at all. Thank you for inviting me here."

Relena could not help but smile when he looked at her again and heard his voice. It was music to her ears. "Please seat down." She motioned to the seat by the window at the corner of the room. "Can I serve you anything? Wine, perhaps?"

When Heero sat by the window comfortably, he replied, "Wine is fine, thank you."

The blonde took a wine bottle from the refrigerator, opened it, and poured the liquid in two goblets. Relena handed it to Heero, who muttered a soft "thank you," before the pianist sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Thank you for coming," said Relena. "I mean, not just today, but always."

Heero drank a bit of the wine before replying as he looked at her sincerely. "You're very talented. You deserve the attention."

"That's too much to say. But thank you for the compliment." Relena felt her cheeks warm up and she honestly prayed that she was not blushing from his words. It was more than she can take in.

"I mean it." Heero placed his half-full goblet on the table. "You mentioned about wanting to sing."

Once again Relena felt entranced by the Prussian blue eyes that reflected her own cerulean ones. "I did." She smiled sadly. "I feel like I have a gift for composing music, but I feel like I'm not blessed with the talent to write lyrics, nor sing."

He gave her an incredulous look. "Why not? Have you tried it?"

Relena's hands played with each other again on her lap. "Not yet."

"Then why are you negative about it?"

"I feel like I don't have the right inspiration yet. But thanks to you, I think I can come up with something."

"Me?"

Relena beamed, "It's kind of hard to explain but your eyes, your smile, your face... You've shown me something. I think I can come up with a song."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "You better not describe me in the song."

Relena chuckled at his response. "No, no. You will be implied." She ran her hands on the fabric of her dress. "So, tell me more about you, if you don't mind. You're a soldier, right?"

"There's nothing to say about me. I'm just a soldier from the OZ military," said Heero, looking straight at her eyes. Something in his tone changed. Was it spite?

"OZ? Wow. My brother dreamed of joining OZ," replied Relena.

"Did he join?"

Relena frowned. "No, he didn't. He used to be good friends with OZ's Colonel Khushrenada, but they had a falling out. So my brother joined another military force. He didn't want to be allies with Treize."

Heero rested his arms on the table, concern apparent on his expression. "There's a war going on in the Earth Sphere. I may end up fighting with your brother."

"I kind of figured." Relena lowered her head. "This was his choice, though." She looked up to meet Heero's eyes once more with hopeful glints from her own. "I'm not going to ask you to go easy on him. But if ever you see him on the battlefield, tell him at least that his sister misses him."

"I will." Heero suddenly imagined just how hard must it be for Relena to be parted with her brother and was intent on fighting on the battlefield. He wanted to ask for her parents, but opted to remain silent instead.

Relena smiled at him. "Thank you. How about you, Heero? What are your dreams for the future?"

"Dreams?" The question caught Heero off-guard, surprising him in the process. _Dreams? _Can someone like him have dreams for the future?

"Yeah," said Relena cheerfully. "Like me, I want to be able to sing my songs in the future. How about you? Any hopes for the future?"

Heero refilled his goblet with wine and twirled the glass on his hand for sometime before responding. "I... haven't thought about any."

"You haven't?"

He gulped the wine and looked at her. "I'm a soldier who grew up with no parents. I have nothing to lose. I can die anytime. So that's why I haven't yet. Life is cheap anyway, especially mine."

"Please don't say that," Relena retorted. Sadness filled her eyes, making Heero choke with guilt. "Please don't just accept that you're going to die," she continued, her voice tinged with sadness. "You may think of your life that way, but there are those who will care if something ill happens to you."

"Like who?"

Relena was hesitant at first, until she let out a sigh before muttering, "Me." She looked out the window, trying to hide her embarrassment and wondered how pathetic she might have sounded. Now what would he think of her now?

The soldier was admittedly shocked at her confession, and all the same he wondered why her simple reply induced an unusual sensation in him that he could not quite place. "You barely know me."

"I know. I'm still going to miss you having to watch me play the piano. And please don't die yet until you haven't heard my song when it's done." Relena tried as much as she could to sound convincing.

Unsure of what to reply to her, Heero reached out a hand instead and placed it on top of Rinoa's hand on the table. The sudden gesture surprised the pianist, making her flinch. Heero must have sensed her uneasiness, so he removed his hand from hers and gulped another of the wine. "You said you want to tell me something?" he said, trying to change the subject.

Relena cursed herself for reacting immediately. She missed his touch already. "Oh, yeah. That."

"What is it?"

"How long will you be staying in Newport City?" asked Relena.

"Tonight will be the last," said Heero. Relena wondered if it was some sort of sadness that filled his eyes. For all the nights that she had been silently admiring him from a distance, it was the first time that she had seen him show a different expression or emotion. And she instantly cherished the moment. His response, though, that this will be his last night in the city surprised her more than she can take.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah." It was his turn to look out the window and admired the shimmering city lights below. "Tomorrow we head off to Brussels where our headquarters is."

"So by tomorrow you will go off to fight..." her voice trailed off.

"Hn." Heero nodded.

"Is it hard? Having to fight? Having to kill people?"

This caught Heero's attention. He turned to Relena and saw fear in her eyes. "It's not easy, to be honest. But you actually have no choice on the battlefield. In war, it's kill or be killed."

"You'll come back when it's all over, right?" She spoke with much hesitation and loneliness. It was too evident on her tone and what her eyes conveyed. Relena realized right then and there just how much she adored this man.

"I'll..." _try. "_I will," said Heero, trying to sound convincing enough. Deep down inside of him, he wanted to. He wanted to comeback. He wanted to keep seeing her, even from afar. Heck, he truly wanted her for real. His job, however, and the current discord in the Earth Sphere was his top priority. As much as he wanted to get to know the beautiful woman in front of him right now, it will be hard to bring it to fruition.

Heero had always hated breaking promises. Not that he ever made one with anyone. He could have honestly denied Relena and told her that he really had no idea if he can make it out alive from the war and do return in Sanc. But something inside him held him back from saying anything. Something in him did not want to see the sadness in her eyes even more if he uttered the words. So he promised her – sort of. And it was more than enough motivation for him to live through this war. For her and for that possibility of them being together.

"Relena?" Heero called out to her when she remained silent, and appeared to be nervous with her fidgeting fingers.

What was it with his voice saying her name that made her feel so vulnerable? "Oh, sorry. It's just that..." She stood up and turned her back on him, fingers playing with each other. "Do you really have to fight?"

Was he just imagining it or did Relena truly sounded so concerned over his being? Heero drank another cup-full of wine as a way of momentarily distracting himself from the foreign feeling creeping to his senses brought about by the woman who was voicing her concern over him.

Heero stood as well to approach the blonde beauty. "I have to." It was the best that he can say.

Relena felt his presence behind him. She turned around to face him, trying to change the subject. Who was she to ask him to stay? They barely knew each other. Who knows if he might already have someone else in his home city. Trying to force back the tears that were forming in her eyes, she asked "What did you want to talk to me about?"

To be this close to her felt like a dream. She was a dream. How he fantasized to be close to her like this. Heero had always admired this beautiful and talented woman. When he first saw her softly press on the white and black keys of the piano, he was already mesmerized. Her presence was alluring, and her music kept on filling the room and it unknowingly made its way to his heart. He will never forget just how much she had affected him since then. He had always taken a liking to her even just by watching her from a distance on one of the seats in the lounge. But to stand so close to her like this, his breath was still taken away.

Lifting his hand to her face to brush some of the golden tresses on her forehead, he then lightly caressed her cheek with his knuckles. "You're beautiful," he said, looking in her eyes that reflected his own.

Heero then used his hand to place a lock of her golden hair behind her ear before settling his hand at the back of her neck, giving Relena goose bumps.

His touch elicited sensations that Relena found hard to suppress. "Heero?" she choked out. Her breath was taken away as Heero leaned closer to her until their foreheads touched.

"All I think about is you," Heero breathed out softly.

Before any more words were exchanged between them, Heero dipped down and claimed her lips with his own. He kissed her lightly at first, until he felt Relena respond when she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Heero also wrapped his other hand around her waist, pressing her closer to him as he deepened the kiss, coaxing her mouth to open more for him.

A tear fell from Relena's eye as she painfully responded to his kiss. It was painful that something this blissful will come to an end soon the moment he walk out that door. This was too good to be true.

When they pulled away from each other to breathe, Heero was surprised at the tears on Relena's cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb, the feel of her lips still lingering on his. _What did I just do? _Thinking that he had taken advantage of her and blaming the wine in the process, Heero put his hands on his sides, already missing her touch. "Forgive me, Miss Darlian. I..."

Relena silenced him with a kiss. She licked her lips when she pulled away slightly, "Relena," she said. "Just call me Relena."

It was excruciating to see her tears, to have her close, all the while knowing that he may not live long enough for them to be like this again. "Relena..." But he had to let go. He had already lost control this time. Who knows what they both get themselves into when anything goes beyond what already transpired? "I'm sorry I lost control. It must be the wine. I have to go, it's getting late already."

Heero tried to ignore Relena's surprised look. "Thank you for the wonderful time, Relena." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "I'm very pleased to meet you." He then let go of her hand and walked passed her, heading for the door.

What was he walking away from?

"Heero," she called out pleadingly.

The soldier stopped in his tracks at her cracking voice, closing his eyes as he fought his emotions for wanting to stay. He heard her heels click on the floor as she approached him. He wanted to move further away, the more she came close to him. But he stood rooted at the spot, unable to escape from her, unable to run from the immense desire of wanting her, and falling even more attracted with her than he already was.

This was totally out of his plan, to be seeing her like this. He had always admired her, yes, even more than that even. And he wanted nothing more than to be able to share a few drinks with her before he leave for the war. But this; the night's event turned out even more than he could have asked for. He was not prepared for it. He was not prepared for the plethora of feelings that he had kept inside of him as he watched her every night play her music with so much passion and sincerity. He was losing it. His resolve was dissolving. He would not be able to contain his emotions for long, and he knew it.

Relena stood behind him, while Heero remained where he was, patiently waiting for what she had to say. She took in a breath and softly said, "All I think about is you, too." Before the soldier could react, she took a step closer and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her forehead on his back. She closed her eyes as she breathed in his masculine scent. "Stay. Please stay. Just for tonight. Please, stay."

Her words echoed in his mind. Even though he cannot see her right now, Heero can almost imagine the sadness on Relena's face. Add to that the strain in her voice and her arms around him, the soldier found it hard to walk away even more. How can she have that so much effect on him? They barely knew each other. He was just a regular guest in the hotel, while she was the beautiful pianist. He always did come to see her thinking that it was pure admiration, but how come he felt something even more than that? And this feeling just got even stronger. Furthermore her very presence had him entranced. Leaving then became such as pain. He wanted her. He wanted her so much it hurt.

Heero remembered a saying from one of his most respected officers. The memory came as fast as lightning; he can even faintly hear the voice of his superior. "There's nothing wrong with acting on your emotions. The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions." In battles, he had moments when he can apply this simple saying. With reality? Maybe now he would give it a try.

Settling on her embrace, Heero placed his hands over Relena's that were on his stomach, squeezing her delicate fingers in the process. He had never been attached to any woman in his whole life, despite working with some women in the military. Looking back, those women were even the ones whom he gets to talk to every day. How come this woman whom he had just spoken to tonight stir up an abundant mess of feelings inside of him?

"Relena..."

He turned around, while Relena's arms on him loosened. His hand reached for her wrist and began sliding its way up to her arms, making Relena stimulating sensations of every fibre of her being. Heero's hand slowly slid from her arms, up to her shoulders and neck. He gently brushed his knuckles on her cheek, his gaze softening as Relena leaned to his touch. He said, "Tell me."

Relena blinked.

"Tell me this isn't a dream. Will you wait for me?" Heero searched her eyes. He knew this was a foolish question to ask of her; to ask of someone who has a bright future as opposed to him. There were even no guarantees that he will survive the war. But he had to try. He was not the type who believed in fate or destiny, but as he stared at Relena's deep blue eyes, he was hopeful.

He searched her eyes, afraid of what she might answer. He held his breath as he waited – waited to be rejected or accepted. A part of him was saying that it will be for the best if she just outright reject him. Then it will be easier to leave without looking back. However, there was still this gnawing feeling that told him to believe that something beautiful can come to fruition between them as long as she allowed him to.

His breath was taken away when Relena smiled at him brightly. "You're not dreaming, silly. This is real." She placed her hand on his that was on her cheek. Her eyes gleamed. "You need not tell me that. I will."

Overwhelmed with Relena's response, Heero's other hand reached for the back of her neck, and he kissed her deeply, more roughly than the previous one they shared. Relena returned his aggressive kiss with equal fervor, reaching also for the back of his neck to pull him closer. Heero closed any more gap between them as he held her tighter, making Relena whimper with bliss.

They pulled apart for a while until Heero once again pressed his lips on hers, softly this time. The tingling sensation of his lips still lingered on Relena's. The pianist unconsciously licked her lips as their foreheads were against each other, and Heero shifted his hands to her waist.

Relena closed her eyes and whispered, "I want you."

Heero blinked. Did he hear her right? "A-Are you sure?" Why was he stuttering?

Relena lifted her right hand and placed it atop Heero's heart, clutching his uniform, at the same time feeling his heart beating fast. "Completely."

The serene look on her features and her melodic voice danced in his mind in a swirl of euphoria that he did not know he was capable of feeling. He was captivated by her. And her outright confession of wanting him was not making it easier for him to leave the room. Seeing the king-size bed with his peripheral vision was not helping either.

How can she be this honest? This was a serious matter. It was about giving herself _completely _to someone she direly loved, but barely knew. Heero was hesitant. Relena had this emotional depth within her that he was scared of breaking with a false decision. He saw something in her ever since he laid eyes on her, and until this moment he still thought of her as someone in his life that did not deserve a one night stand.

His mind fought with his heart. If he were to leave now and reject her, then nothing will happen. He would be able to freely leave, go to war, and just think of tonight as a dream. The most beautiful dream he ever had. Beautiful... but unattainable. If he were to give in to his emotions, he will just end up hurting her. He will have to leave sooner or later, and may even get killed and never see her again. That was something that he knew he will never be able to take.

The internal conflict between Heero's mind and heart was shattered when Relena dropped her eyes to the floor and pulled away from him. Relena took a step away from him and ran a hand on her arm. "Sorry. I'm holding you back. I apologize." Then her face brightened up with a smile as she extended her hand to him. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Captain Heero Yuy."

Heero's eyes lingered on the outstretched hand for a second before hastily extending one of his own to pull her arm. Her body crashed against his with much force and his lips met hers in a flash. Relena kissed back fervently as she snaked her arms around his neck. Heero wrapped an arm around her waist as he began to walk forward, making Relena walk backwards as his lips continued to assault her own.

Heero's other hand made its way to her back to unhook and slide down the zipper that held the dress together. Relena's red dress instantly fell onto the carpeted floor just when the back of her thighs hit the bed. She tilted her head back when Heero's mouth deviated from her lips and made its way to her neck and shoulder. It was euphoric. The feel of his lips on her skin turned up the heat of her body. Or was it the room?

The hand that held Relena's arm made its way on her back again this time to unhook her strapless brassiere while he trailed kisses up to her collarbone. Relena whimpered pleasurably, arousing Heero even more. He then gently made her lay on her back on the bed, golden hair splattering all over the red sheets. Heero unbuttoned his uniform and took off his white shirt before climbing on top of her to continue where he left off. He kissed her clavicle and Relena inevitably moaned as he cupped her breast with one hand, and licked the flesh in between the two peaks.

Relena involuntarily lifted her leg, this time making Heero moan as her joint made contact with his growing erection. And the seductive look and sound that Heero produced made Relena smirk. Feeling bold of herself, she rubbed her leg at the spot between his legs once more. Heero placed his hands on either side of her body and closed his eyes as he fought to steady himself on top of her, trying to block away the pleasure of having his private area rubbed.

The pianist stopped moving her leg against the junction between his legs, wrapped her arms around his neck to help lift her body and their lips met with a heated kiss. Relena then kissed his cheek, his temple, his shoulder while her hands roamed around his arms to his neck to his scars over his chest before lying back down on the bed. Beads of sweat covered their bodies. They were on fire.

Still eager to make her more than satisfied, Heero's hand slid from Relena's sides, up to her flat stomach, and softly caressed her inner thigh as he kissed the flesh just below her ear. "Heero," she breathed out.

"Relena..." He kissed her eyelids.

"I..." Relena began. She held her breath when Heero's hand made contact with the fabric of her underwear.

"What is it?" He asked seductively as he licked her shoulder blades. He was clearly taken with Relena's flushed look.

Relena held Heero's head with both of her hands, making his Prussian blue eyes lock with her cerulean ones. "I love you," said Relena with much sincerity, staring intently with both of his eyes. "I always have," she continued

Heero was not expecting to hear these words straight from her. He was utterly surprised, but at the same time he could not explain just how blissful it was. But he had never known love. Not now, nor ever. And for a moment, he considered her feelings and thought of his own. Then he realized that there was not that much to think about. He already knew all along how he felt. This was it. "You've always been my dream." He leaned down and kissed Relena deeply.

One of Relena's hands on his head moved to run through his dishevelled mane. Tears stung her eyes at the thought that this may be their first and last time together, and the pain that he will not be around to see her anymore. How she wanted him. She wanted him so badly it felt wrong. Her thoughts were disrupted when her body was overwhelmed with pleasure as Heero' hand dipped between her legs. Her body trembled, her muscles contracted. She arched her back and moaned even louder when Heero began to rub her area over the thin fabric of her underwear.

The pleasure wiped all rational thinking from her mind. She only thought of him and only him. She wanted more of him. She wanted him with her. She wanted him in her. Relena gasped when Heero's pace became faster. "Heero." She held on to him as she was about to climax. Her fingers dug on to his skin on her release. She then lay on the bed, panting, as the sensation slowly dissipated.

Heero licked his fingers before kneeling on the bed and hastily removed all the remaining clothing he had on before proceeding to remove Relena's last piece of clothing as well. He then parted her legs and positioned himself in between before searching for her eyes. "Relena, are you sure? Are you sure you want me?"

"I want you. All of you." There was no tinge of hesitation on her part. "Just be gentle."

Heero had already assumed that Relena was a virgin at first, and had meant to actually ask her before doing this, but it seemed that his question was already indirectly answered. By knowing this, he knew he had to be extra careful. He did not want to hurt her, both physically and emotionally. He pathetically nodded and began to enter her. Relena bit her lip and clutched the sheets on her sides at his penetration.

"Are you alright?" Heero worriedly asked.

Relena smiled, pain evident on her features. "I'm fine. Go on."

Reluctantly, Heero pushed in deeper inside of her with much effort considering how tight she was. The feeling was incredible to Heero. He bended over placing his hands on either sides of her head as he pushed in and out of her again and again. He continued to rock against her, gaining his pace as Relena's stifled cries eventually turned into moans of pleasure while she held on to him. Heero breathed hard, his blood boiled, and the pleasure flooded over his whole being as he reached his peak.

He looked down at the angel underneath him whose eyes glistened with unshed tears and her cheeks were flushed. She had never looked more beautiful. "Are you in pain?" He apologetically asked.

The tears now fell freely. She shook her head. "I'll be alright."

Heero leaned down and kissed her eyelids before rolling off her to lie beside her. Relena faced him and Heero reached out an arm to her waist to pull her against his chest. "I'll come back to you."

Relena nodded on his chest as she closed her eyes and embraced him before falling asleep.

When the pianist awoke the following day, he was already at war.

* * *

><p>"<em>Darling so there you are with that look on your face<em>

_As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you?_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then,_

_You will now that you are no dreamer"_

Heero Yuy opened his eyes just when the soft melody of the song faded as he lay on the cold metal floor underneath a King Air 200 plane in the hangar with his arms at the back of his head to serve as his pillow.

"And that was 'Eyes On Me,' the debut single of this year's rising star Relena Darlian," the perky male disc jockey said, "who single-handedly wrote the lyrics and composed the music for this hot track." The disc jockey then played another love song that Heero had no idea what the title was so he turned off the radio.

Heero felt his stomach sink at the mention of the artist's name who just sang the beautiful song just now. "Relena." He gazed at the full moon, having the doors of the hangar fully opened. It had been eight months since he had last seen her, eight months since he had been with her, eight months since he had been fighting. It had already been eight months; it ached. He wanted to see her again. For the past months, when he was out of the battlefield, he found himself inevitably thinking of her – how was she doing, was she still working in the hotel, how will he see her if she were not working there anymore, who were seeing her play the piano in his absence, and who were possibly courting her now. The last one made him frown.

When he walked out of her room the day after they were united, he figured that he might be able to forget her sooner or later. To no avail, months did pass and all he could see was her face before he slept, if he ever had a decent one at all. Even when he woke up to dreams of her, his thoughts would always go back to her. His heart yearned for her so much it hurt. But to finally hear her voice again, even if only through the radio, and knowing that she had successfully sang her self-composed song, he was at peace. At least for now.

Making up his mind, Heero sighed before standing. After taking one last look at the bright full moon, he climbed onto the plane and into the cockpit. "Wait for me, Relena."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hi! Oh my, how was this? I kind of experimented with this fic, so I don't know how it turned out, to be honest. I wanted this to be uploaded on my birthday last month, but school works prevented me from working on this on time. Oh well.

Anyway I'mma explain this a bit. The story is inspired by Julia Heartilly and Laguna Loire's story in Final Fantasy VIII, where Julia is a pianist and Laguna is a soldier. They are the first loves of each other, but Laguna has to go to war and Julia endes up writing "Eyes On Me" for him. That basic idea was from FFVIII. So I then wondered one day if I can mesh it in the Gundam Wing universe. And this is the product! A lot of the scenes and lines are mine, though the story's inspired by the game. This was written because I love FFVIII and Gundam Wing very much so I've always wanted to write something that will involve both of my fandoms.

So there. Hihi. R&R, take care! :)


End file.
